My Puppet, Bubblegum
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is possessed by someone she accidentally hurt in the past. And the person who possessed her is planning to have sex with her best friends. What's going to happen? Read and find out! Rated M for heavy language and lemon! BUBBLINE, FUBBLEGUM and slightly JUBBLEGUM
1. The Virgin Monarch

**Hey guys! I wanted write a M rated fanfiction for so long... Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

**04:00 AM**

Bubblegum was sleeping in her bed after a busy day. Finally, she was relaxed.

_Nothing and no one can ruin this_, she thought. Suddenly one of the windows opened and someone entered her room. Bubblegum opened her tired eyes.

"What the—"She managed to say before the person covered Bubblegum's mouth with _**HER **_hand.

"Good morning, you little bitch." The woman said, smiling. Bubblegum knew this woman. She was familiar actually.

"I know you!" Bonnibel said.

"Yeah, YOU SHOULD! You bitch! You have no idea what you did to me!" said the woman in cloak.

"I am sorry! I was a bad person I know. But I didn't know what to do, Ok? My family was gone I had no choice—"

The woman took off her cloak. Her bruised body was exposed. "You set me on fire."

"We were just teenagers! We were messing around."

"And your fucking cigarette burned me!"

Bubblegum remained silent.

"I am sorry! I am so SO SORRY!" Bubblegum shouted, tears were running down her face.

"If apologizing is any good, would we need police or the law? Oh wait! You are the princess! So you can do whatever you want, huh?!" The woman shouted with anger.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bubblegum asked her, scared.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt your body. You are a virgin right? Then maybe a little."

"WHAT? NO, NO, NO YOU ARE NOT GOIN-" she was cut off.

"I'm going to possess your petite body and fuck all your friends." Bubblegum was shocked. Even her enemies wouldn't do that. That girl must've gone crazy "So I heard there was a handsome guy in the Land of Ooo. He just turned 18, I guess. What was his name, Phillip?"

"It's Finn! And don't you dare mention his name!" Bubblegum shouted with anger.

"And there was this dog. He can stretch his body, am I right? This can be a benefit." The woman smiled devilishly.

"No! Jake has kids! He is a father, you bitch! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"If he hadn't got kids, would you fuck him?" The woman asked her.

"No, I wouldn't he is my best friend's boyfriend! I wouldn't do that!"

"If he was single—"

"STOP IT!" Bubblegum shouted. The woman suddenly became angry.

"You should be glad I didn't kill you!" The woman shouted.

"Why are you doing this? I can do anything you want!" she rejected.

"But you can't heal me!"

"I can!"

"How?! You need candy skin! You are not going to hurt your precious candy citizens, huh?"

"Well, I—"Bonnibel tried to find a solution.

"SHUT UP! You will receive your punishment, OK?! But you are lucky because I am kind, which one do you want to start with?"

"WHAT!?"

"THE INNOCENT ONE? IT WOULD BE SO EASY! HE SHOULD BE DYING FOR A NEW ADVENTURE! MAYBE THAT BISEXUAL VAMPIRE WHO FLIRTS WITH EVERYONE. THAT BITCH SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO GET LAID, DON'T YOU THINK? MAYBE THE MATURE ONE, HE HAS SOME EXPERIENCE, RIGHT?"

"Please! Stop it! I don't want to!" Bubblegum was crying. Tears were making her bed wet. She regretted everything she did.

"Make your decision, or I will!"

Bubblegum didn't answer. She just lay there.

"Too late. I have a better idea. Before I possess you let me check your memories. Ostende mihi faciem tuam memorias." With the spell learnt everything that happened in past 6 years. "Perfect. You had a lot of fun, hadn't you Princess?" After her final sentence, she finally possessed Bonnibel.

She checked her hands and her face. She looked at her body in the mirror. "Perfect."

* * *

**How was it? I'm uploading tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Innocent Boy

**So guys, I did my best. There might be some grammar mistakes :D But never mind. Enjoy it!**

_So I heard there was a handsome guy in the Land of Ooo. He just turned 18, I guess. What was his name, Phillip?_

_And there was this dog. He can stretch his body, am I right?_

_MAYBE THAT BISEXUAL VAMPIRE WHO FLIRTS WITH EVERYONE. THAT BITCH SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO GET LAID, DON'T YOU THINK?_

_She checked her hands and her face. She looked at her body in the mirror. "Perfect."_

* * *

**04:30 AM**

Possessed Bubblegum (I'm going to call her PB :D ) opened her drawer and found some lacy black bra and lacy black panties that matched with the bra.

"This bitch has some treasure." She said in Bubblegum's voice. Now that she possessed her, she had the ability of speaking just like her.

She put them on and checked herself in the mirror. "Nah, I need a new hairstyle." She tore off some of her hair and made it a little bit wavy. Now her hair was belly-length. She shaped it easily because it was made of bubblegum.

"Yeah, seductive and hot." She told herself. Then she grabbed a grey short trench coat and put it on.

She got out of the room. She smiled at the banana guards and said "Hi guys!"

Naïve Bananas replied "Hello princes!"

She finally exited the castle. "Hmm, Tree Fort or Marceline's cave? Nah, I don't want to lose it in a lesbian intercourse."

So she went to the Tree Fort.

When she got there, she knew nobody would open the door for her at 4 AM.

"Aperiesque ostium." Door suddenly opened and she entered the Tree Fort. She went upstairs. She pushed the first door she saw. "Time for evil." It was the toilet.

"No! Always the toilet!"

She pushed the second door. "Bingo." She opened the lights. Both adventurers woke up.

"Sup, Boys?"

"Wha- what's going on Prubs? Do you need us for something?" asked Finn.

"Oh, yes I do." PB smiled and nodded.

"What is it PB?" Jake asked her.

"This." She took off her coat. Her lacy bra and lacy panties were exposed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Finn cover your eyes and ears!"

"Dude, I'm practically 18 now." Finn rejected. "And don't think I didn't saw your Internet history!"

"Finn…" Jake said.

"What?"

"Cover your mouth!" Jake shouted at him.

"Yeah, whatevs." Finn said making a bored impression.

"Princess have you lost your teacups?!" Jake asked her.

"No, _puppy. _I haven't so why don't you take your invisible pants off?" PB seductively asked.

Finn was just watching. He was in his bed watching PB being horny and high.

"PB, GET OUT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND KIDS. AND YOU ARE—" Jake grew larger and shouted at her.

"CONCLUSI!" Oh man, another spell? I guess Latin solves it all.

Jake couldn't speak. He tried to, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Finn jumped from his bed and screamed at her for what she did to his friend.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"He will not be able to talk for a couple of hours." She replied him, smiling devilishly. "But this makes everything better, right?"

Jake's hand grew larger. He grabbed PB and went downstairs. Opened the door and put her outside. He made an angry face and closed the door loudly. She stood outside until someone opened the door and threw her coat at her.

She whimpered from anger and went to her castle. She was pretty angry. What kind of idiot would reject someone like her?

She decided: Finn. Finn was going to be her first. She went to bed and began to make plans.

* * *

**10:00 AM**

"Good morning, Jake. Can you speak now?" Finn asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Crazy night huh? PB and stuff." Finn said.

"Please don't mention it. I still have this headache from her spell." Jake cursed

"I think PB gone crazy. I mean she's been in her lab for days. "Finn said to his bro.

"No, man. That bitch's suitors are old. She's probably having an 'I'll be still a virgin when I die' crisis. Don't worry about it. She will get over it." Jake was really angry. And Finn could see it. But why would be so angry just because some lady tried to have sex with him?

"Jake, why are you so angry?" Finn asked him.

"She knew I had a girlfriend and kids. She could just go fuck any man in the Land of Ooo. But she went to the Tree Fort." Jake replied him. "And why are you just asking me? She wanted you to join obvs."

"What like a threesome? Who would want that?" Finn asked.

"I dunno man, it's fun." Jake told him. Finn made a disgusted face. "Don't spread that around."

"Wait, did you—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jake said as he took a sip from his coffee. "Anyway, let's close this subject. I'm going to go to Lady's."

"Ok, see you bro!"

Finn went to the living room and played BMO. Suddenly he heard the door knock.

He opened the door. Oh geez, PB.

"Hey Finn!" She greeted him.

"PB, stay away from me!" Finn shouted at her.

"Why?" PB asked him innocently.

"I don't want to be the victim of your 'I'll be still a virgin when I die' crisis."

PB laughed. "Is that what Jake told you? Hahaha. Then he is way more stupid than I thought." PB just kept laughing.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked her with an angry impression.

"To go on an adventure Finn. With you!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you want to discover more things Finn? I know you want it." PB told him seductively.

"I-I…" Finn was sweating. Yeah he kinda wanted it. But Jake…

"You are sweating. I knew it. Here take my hand, my boy." PB took his hand and took him to the bedroom pushed him to the bed. PB kissed him and Finn kissed her back. He began removing her clothes excitedly. They were only in their undergarments, Finn and Bubblegum began making out passionately. He started to remove her panties. "Like what you see?" she asked. "Oh yes… I do." he replied.

She slowly took off his white boxers revealing his medium sized penis. She took his member and slowly inserted it into her mouth. She began slowly sucking it. "oh yes fuck.' he said He groaned as she speeded up the pace. "Oh, oh yes yes yes." he began to yell "Keep doing it, keep doing it." Her moaning caused it to vibrate

She slowly took it out of her mouth and lay down. Pulled him on top of her. He gently pushed himself into her. "Oh." Was all she could say. Pain wasn't that bad. After 5 minutes it was gone.

He picked up the pace and pumped faster. After they were both satisfied, Finn pulled his member out of her vagina and ejaculated.

"Oh Glob, that was algebraic." Finn said, breathing heavily.

"Yeaah, I gotta go." Said PB as she put on her panties and her bra.

"Wha- you are not staying?" Finn asked her.

"Nope, I got important things to do." She told him.

"Oh, Ok."

She put her clothes then left the Tree Fort.

* * *

**Lady's**

"Honeeeyy! I came— WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jake dropped the gift he bought for her.

Oh no, that was a nightmare come true for Jake. Mr. Cupcake and her?!

"그것이 어떻게 생겼는지 아닙니다" Lady told him after she got off the bed.

(It's not what it looks like)

"How could you?! After loved you all these years?! I haven't touched a woman ONCE! You hear me? ONCE!" Jake shouted at her.

"제이크, 꿀주세요!"

(Jake, honey please!)

"It's over! OVER!" Jake threw the gift at her and got out of the house. He went to the forest, sat down and cried.

"How could she?"

* * *

**Did you like it? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts, so I can make it better. And about Lady's lines, you can be sure that I used Google Translate (Koreans, If it's wrong please tell me :D ) It's up to you to guess which one is going to be the victim of PB.**

**The Mature Dog or the Horny Vampire? *flies away***


End file.
